Zum Nachtisch gibts gefüllten Dödel XD
by PsychoKadl
Summary: Was passiert wenn unsere YuGiOh-Crew Hauswirtschaft in der Schule bekommen? Lest und findet es heraus XD.


**Zum Nachtisch gibt's gefüllten Dödel XD**

Heidiho allezusammen XD

Diese Geschichte hab ich schon unter Animexx.de hochgeladen

Ich hoffe sie gefällt euch.

Letzten Freitag in der Domino-Highschool:

Joey: Nein! Das können, nein, dürfen sie uns nicht antun.  
Ich flehe sie an. flehenden Hundeblick aufsetz

Duke, Tristan: Sein sie bitte, bitte, bitte, bitte gnädig! flenn

Seto: Ich habe ja nicht viel mit Wheeler gemein, aber heute bin ich ausnahmsweise seiner Meinung! Also, bitte, denken sie doch an meinen Ruf!

Marik: So grausam könnte nich mal mein böser Geist sein. murmel

Yugi, Ryou: Also wir findens prima. Was habt ihr eigentlich dagegen?

Marik: Ryou? Du findest es prima? Ja, du hast mich überredet! Etwas was du magst  
kann nicht schlecht sein! Ryou anschmacht Hach Ryou.  
vor sich hin säusel

Ryou: (zu den anderen)Was hat er denn? nix Blick

Alle?????Mariks verhalten verdächtig finden EGAL!

Joey: Zurück zum eigentlichen Thema: Nein, bitte, nicht!

Ms Hinotawa: Warum sträubt ihr euch so? Es ist doch nur kochen.

Seto: Tse, ein Seto Kaiba kocht doch nicht!

Duke: ihn nachäff in einem sehr tuckigen Ton Tse, ein Seto Kaiba kocht doch  
nicht! Nein ein Seto Kaiba verhungert lieber! lach

Alle: sich vor lachen auf den Boden schmeiß

Marik: Muhahahahahahahahahahaha!

Alle: erschrocken auf Marik starren

Marik: Sorry, ich kann nich anders lachen!

Ryou: Dann muss man es dir anders beibringen. Diese Lache macht mir nämlich Angst. schnief

Marik: Nein, bitte weine nicht! Ich werde mich bessern, ich versprechs dir!

Ryou: Wirklich? freu

Marik: Ja, wirklich. Ich tu alles was du willst. rumschmalz

Die anderen: gucken dem Schauspiel leicht irritiert zu

Ms Hinotawa: Jetzt ist aber gut! Los, alle ab in die Küche! Alle in die Küche schieb

Im Hauswirtschaftsraum:

Ms Hinotawa: Also da Joey und Seto am meisten geschrieen haben kommen die beiden in eine Gruppe! Duke und Tristan bilden auch eine Gruppe und Marik und Ryou auch, die beiden krieg ich sowieso nich mehr auseinander drop. Hm Yugi bleibt übrig...ach du kommst zu Joey und Seto, O.K.?

Yugi: O.K. 

Joey, Seto, Duke, Tristan: wie aus einem Mund schrei Nein, mit dem geh ich nich in eine Gruppe sich gegenseitig mit dem Finger im Gesicht rumfuchtel

Ms Hinotawa: an die mit Teigresten beklebte Decke gewand sag Oh Gott, steh mir bei. wieder zu ihren nervigen Schülern gewand Da gibt's kein wenn und aber also los in eure Kochnischen oder Kojen oder wie immer das heißt. Marik, Ryou? Seid ihr wenigstens zufrieden?

Ryou: Mir ist das schon recht aber Marik scheint krank zu sein, er ist knallrot und sagt nichts mehr. Marik besorgt vor dem Gesicht rumwedel

Marik(denkt): Ich? Mit Ryou in einer Gruppe? im siebten Himmel ist Jetzt erst Ms Hinotawas frage realisiert JJAAAAAA! Vollends zufrieden! Du doch auch Ryou-chan? ihn gaaanz lieb ankuck

Alle: totalen schreck bekommen als Marik aus seiner starre erwacht ?O.O"

Ryou: vor schreck umkipp und Marik in die arme fall Huch//Hmmmm...gemütlich/sich an ihn rankuschel Ich bin auch zufrieden leise sag

Marik: Das ist schön seufz

Ms Hinotawa: Nun ist aber Schluss! langsam am ausrasten ist Das ist hier doch nicht Herzblatt(Hihi wer kennts noch). Das nennt sich hier Schule, kapiert?  
LOS ab hintern Herd!

Alle: sich schnell hintern Herd verkriech

Eine viertel Stunde später:

Yugi: schält Kartoffeln

Joey, Seto: kneten oder eher kämpfen mit einem Hefeteig

Duke, Tristan: sind schon fertig und lachen Joey und Seto aus

Marik, der Rest der Klasse: schauen Ryou erstaunt dabei zu wie er eine Ananas schneidet

Ryou: schneidet fröhlich pfeifend eine Ananas wird durch ein schepperndes Geräusch unterbrochen und schneidet sich vor schreck beinahe die Hand ab

Alle: starren entsetzt in Seto, Joey, Yugi, Duke, und Tristans Richtung °

Yugi, Joey, Seto, Duke, Tristan: sich in einer Mischung aus Hefeteig, Kartoffelschalen, Marmelade, Obstresten, Kochlöffeln und anderen diversen Kochutensilien auf dem Boden welz . undefinierbare Flüche ausspuck

Die restliche Klasse: in ein allgemeines Gelächter ausbrech XD

Marik: Yugi, Seto. Ab heute kann ich euch beim besten Willen nicht mehr ernst nehmen! sich krampfhaft mühe geben muss um nich auch noch bei dem Lachanfall der Klasse mitzumachen

Seto: Wie bitte? Du Made!'.'# Ich werd dich...vom Boden aufstehen will doch gleich wieder durch die Klebekraft des Hefeteiges zurück zu seinen Leidensgenossen zurückgeschleudert wird Whoa! auf Joey land

Marik: Uhhh...Seto, du scheinst ja Joey doch mehr zu mögen als du zugeben willst? fies grins Ms Hinotawa, kommen sie bitte mal. Ich hab ein neues Rezept entdeckt! .noch fieser grins

Seto und co.: Nein, bitte nich! bettel(stellt euch das vor: Seto, Yugi und Joey auf dem Boden in Teig eingewickelt betteln Marik an! Ein Bild für die Götter, wer will kann's ja mal malen, wär geil!)

Marik: Doch! mega grin

Ms Hinotawa: Was? Ein neues Rezept?...O.O" ...Was zum...?

Marik: Oh! Anscheinend haben sie mein neues Rezept schon auf dem Boden entdeckt. Wenn ich es erklären dürfte: Man nehme einen mehr schlecht als recht durchgekneteten Hefeteig, eine Hand voll Kartoffelschalen, warme Pflaumenmarmelade, Obstreste, ein paar Küchengeräte und einen kleinen Haufen Vollidioten, mische alles zusammen, backe es denn bei 200°C ca.20 min und vóila: Man hat den allseits beliebten gefüllten Dödel:D...krieg ich jetzt eine Eins?

Alle(außer der "Dödel"):Totalen Lachkrampf krieg Hahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Duke: Seeeeeeeehr witzig! grumel''/blush

Der restliche Dödel: auch Blush

Eine viertel Stunde später: Alle haben zu ende gelacht, Yugi, Tristan, Duke, Joey, Seto haben ihre normale Gesichtsfarbe wieder:

Seto, Yugi, Joey, Tristan, Duke: sich aus dem Hefe-Kartoffelschalen-Teig befreit haben

Alle: wieder ihren aufgaben nachgehen. Soll heißen, Ryou erstaunt dabei zusehen wie er Marik richtig das schneiden beibringt(an einer Mango)

Der ehemalige Dödel (anm. von Duke: Hör auf uns so zu nennen!):sich dazugesell

Marik: fertig is mit Mango schneiden und ganz klebrige Finger hat Puh, das wär geschafft. Danke Ryou-chan.

Ryou: Gerngeschehen.

Marik: Wäh, ich hab ganz verklebte Hände von der Mangomatsche T.T. seufz

Ryou: Das ist keine Mangomatsche sondern Mangosaft. Komm ich helf dir...Marik die Hände ableck und an seinen Fingern lutsch

Alle+Marik:...O.O...? totaler schock

Marik/Mega blush Äh...öh...ehm...rumstotter

Ryou: weitermach

Alle:...O.O...Augen reib... . ...nochmal hinguck...O.O...?

Marik: sich wieder gefasst hat Du bist ja ein ganz Wilder? grin Ryou verführerisch anseh

Alle:...O.O..O.O..O.O.. .O. geschockt sind

Ms Hinotawa: reinkomm Ryou und Marik seh O.O/losbrüll Das ist doch keine Piep-show hier, reißt euch mal am Riemen!

Alle: O.o" allgemeines umkippen

Seto: Brüllen sie doch nicht so!

Duke: sich vor Seto drängel Genau! Sie stören die beiden doch! auf Ryou und Marik zeig

Tristan: sich vor Duke drängel Stimmt! Grad wo's spannend wurde!

Ryou, Marik: blush

Joey: Genau! Wuff!

Seto: Waaah! Er is doch ein Hund! Ich hab's immer Gewusst! versucht Joey mit Hundekeksen zu füttern

Joey: frisst einen Buörks! spuckt ihn wieder aus Gib mir was Richtiges zu essen! beleidigt ist

Alle: AbschlusslachenHahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha!

Marik: Muahahahahahahahahahahahahahahahaha...sorry! T.T

Del Fin ...oder so.

Hier kommt noch ne kurze Zusammenfassung was danach noch passiert:

Marik: nimmt SEINEN Ryou mit nach Hause  
Ryou: Geht freudig mit  
Seto: macht Joey stubenrein und nimmt ihn mit nach Hause  
Joey: wird stubenrein und kommt zu seinem Herrchen Seto  
Duke, Tristan: spannen Nachts heimlich bei Bakura und Marik  
Ms Hinotawa: Setzt mit einem Sprung von einer Brücke ihrem Leben ein Ende  
Die restliche Klasse: kommt in eine Irrenanstalt


End file.
